Playtime
by gwendolineB
Summary: This is a sequel to the last three chapters of my oneshot collection 'complicated life'. It describes what happens when Red and Liz arrive at home and how they react when they find out about the camera in their hotel room. Rated T in general, although the first chapter is rated M. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blackllist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is a sequel to the last three chapters of my oneshot collection 'complicated life' ! I'm not good at finding titles for my stories...sorry :)**

**I wanted to reveal how Red and Lizzie react when they find out about the camera and what they do when they're at home after they return from the hotel.**

**The first chapter is rated M for language and adult situations, but the second might be rated T, I don't know yet if there will be more than two chapters. May be a little OOC. Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Red and Liz had left the hotel they had been staying in after the gala, still unaware of the camera that had filmed them during sex and most importantly, unaware that Cooper, Aram and Ressler had seen and heard them them before they were 'in action'.

When they entered Red's safe house, it was almost lunch time. He told her that Dembe would be away for three days, so they had the house for themselves. Red instructed her to sit on the huge sofa while he would cook for them. Liz lay down and watched him through the open door of the kitchen, her thoughts drifted to the special room upstairs that was waiting for them; they had furnished their own 'playroom' a few weeks ago. Liz watched how Red walked around in the kitchen and prepared a certainly delicious meal for them. She listened to his voice as he told her what he planned to do to her when they were in their playroom, she was torn between closing her eyes to concentrate on his voice or keeping them open to stare at his lips while he talked. She couldn't decide. After a while, she interrupted him in his vivid descriptions of what they would do upstairs.

"Red? You do realize that it's my turn tonight?"

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to be punished for what you did to me yesterday."

"For what exactly? I think I need an explanation." he teased her, already knowing what her answer would be.

Liz grinned at him and stood up from the sofa, walking towards him. "You need an explanation?" she whispered in his ear when he placed the dishes on the table. "I'm not giving you one. We'll go upstairs and I'll show you."

They ate in silence, occasionally exchanging heated gazes.

xxxxx

Liz took Red by his tie and dragged him upstairs, she knew exactly what to do with him today. She locked the door behind them and ripped his clothes off, drawing him into a kiss while she undressed him until he was only wearing his boxers. She turned around and held Red's wrists in a tight grip behind his back with both hands, still fully dressed. He was strong enough to break free if he wanted, but he didn't resist. Instead, he looked around in the playroom they had designed.

There were three mirrors in the room: the first was right above the huge bed in the corner of the room, the second was on the opposite wall in front of the bed. In the middle of the room, there were chains hanging from the ceiling and a mattress lying on the floor to kneel on. The third mirror was in front of these chains. The other walls were bare, so that one could be pinned against them and, if wanted, restrained with the leather traps that were attached to one of the walls.

Liz had thrown Red's clothes onto the chair that was usually used to tie one of them to it.

"Are you trying to figure out what I'm gonna do to you?" she interrupted his thoughts and walked him to the bed. She pushed him onto the mattress and straddled him.

"Don't you think it's time for you to undress? It's unfair if I'm the only one in underwear."

"You think? If I remember correctly it's usually me who's tied to the headboard naked while you are still wearing most of your suit."

"Yes, I remember" he grinned. "Because it makes you feel exposed and vulnerable. I, on the other hand, am always confident." Red looked up to her challenging. He always seemed to be a little too sure of himself, even if he was pinned to the bed on his back, immobilized by her grip on his wrists.

Of course he could easily turn this game around and bring her to her back, but today, he wanted to be dominated by her, whatever she had planned for him, he was looking forward to it.

The punishment for what he had done to her yesterday would be severe, he knew that, but he also knew that he would end up whimpering and begging for release. However, right now, he wanted to tease her over the edge.

"You and I both know that you can be far from confident if I treat you right." Liz replied as she cuffed him to the headboard.

Red wasn't aware that he had already been restrained with the shackles they had bolted to the headboard, but just as he wanted to grab her arms and pull her down for a kiss, he heard a metallic 'click' and couldn't move anymore. He tried to move his wrists but realized that she had made the cuffs as tight as possible; he was completely at her mercy. He grinned at her devilishly, although he was the victim, pleased that she had surprised him.

"Oh, if I catch you, girl."

"Then what? I thought we play bad cop and naughty criminal. Now shut up and close your eyes."

Red nodded obediently, having a hard time biting back a comment that she had improved her dominance in bed.

There were various toys in the bedside table, just like in their usual bedroom. She reached into the drawer and got a black satin scarf and two feathers out of it.

She hid them under a pillow and allowed him to open his eyes again, then undressed slowly, already aroused from his predatory gaze. Although he was the one who was about to be dominated, he managed to appear like he was in charge, and not her. She realized that she had never done a striptease for him before, but pushed that thought away quickly and continued, becoming more confident from the way he looked at her.

She left her highheels on and walked to the chair to take his fedora. She put it on and walked back to the bed. When she climbed on top of him, she kicked the shoes off, but left the fedora on, finally kissing him. He was so taken aback by the way she kissed him that he didn't realize that she had blindfolded him quickly. He had let himself get carried away by the kiss and by her nails on his shoulders that hurt his skin a little. When she pulled back, not allowing him to finish the kiss, he cried out in light pain quietly because she had dug her nails into his flesh.

"Oh, Lizzie, you do know you're playing with fire, don't you?"

"Really? I don't see any danger since you're restrained. And as long as you're in shackles, I'm not playing with anything but you." she whispered in his ear and put the fedora on the pillow before taking the feathers to tease his skin. "And I believe I told you to shut up. Bad boy."

Liz caressed the shapes of his body with them and traced the waistband of his boxers before she pulled them down.

"Yesterday you pushed me to my climax three times and took it away one second before I came, Red. Three times. I'm going to make you wait until you can't bear it anymore and a little while longer." she growled into his ear as she sat on his belly and rubbed her wet sex on it.

Her words and her hot wetness on his skin brought him into his horniest state, but he knew she would keep her 'promise' to make him wait. She kept sitting on his belly and teased his inner thighs with the feathers before she sat down between his legs suddenly and licked over his hips. He prayed that she would move down, but instead, she placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over his sides up to his neck and licked over the side of it with the barest hint of teeth against his skin.

Red dug his fingers into the pillow and let out a growl, his Lizzie was going to be the death of him. The way she teased him was unbearable, and this was just the start. When she finally kissed him, he felt the urge to grab her ass and pull her close, but she kept her distance and pressed a short kiss on his lips, refusing to open her mouth. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, but Liz kept her lips closed and pulled away quickly.

"You really don't get it, do you? You have to earn a real kiss. I won't give it to you until you haven't been patient enough to deserve it."

"But-"

"No." she said firmly and placed a finger on his lips. "No 'but'. You've been a sadistic bastard who denied me my orgasm three times before having mercy on me. If you can't wait for a kiss, this is going to be a long day for you."

He chuckled. "'Sadistic bastard' ? Don't be too cheeky, sweetheart. You may be right, but-"

She shut him up with a hard, short kiss which made their tongues duel for dominance. He let her win for once, desperate to pin her against a wall and have his way with her.

Liz placed wet kisses from his neck to his hips and felt his hard erection against her stomach when she teased his nipples with her tongue.

"Already impatient?" she asked and bit in his right nipple lightly. Red whimpered in need, he was where she wanted to have him; willing to let anything happen to him without resisting. Like he had a choice... he wasn't a man who let things happen to him, he was the one who made other people do what he wanted and she could sense his anger everytime she hurt him a bit too much or teased him too far, but she enjoyed having the upper hand. She bit in his other nipple painfully without soothing it with her tongue afterwards.

"Ow! Lizzie..."

"Did I hurt you?" she asked with fake concern and pressed a hard kiss on the spot between his clavicles for several seconds to make him unable to breath.

"I swear, Lizzie. The moment you untie me, I expect you to be as submissive as you can. When we're in bed _and_ at work, understood?"

"Red. Do you seriously expect me to accept orders from you when you're at my mercy and in danger of not being allowed to come for hours?"

He struggled against the shackles and moaned loudly when she teased the top of his cock with her tongue.

"Think about it." she whispered and started sucking his dick slowly. As expected, she stopped when he was close, nevertheless, he was furious.

"Elizabeth!" he panted, throwing his head back on the pillow.

"You want more? Beg for it."

"Please, Lizzie, please!"

"Please what?" she asked innocently and licked over his hips, rubbing his hard on with her right hand.

_Oh no, she's playing the same game with me that I'm playing with her all the time...God, I love it when she's doing this..._

"I asked you a question, Red. Please what?"

"Are we playing interrogation now?" he teased her, knowing that it wasn't the best idea to push her when she was the one in charge.

"Answer me or wait until tonight. I'm not giving you release until you've begged for it."

"Please, let me come. I'm begging you!"

"Good boy."

Liz continued sucking his dick, making him groan loudly. Just before he climaxed, she stopped again. After a few moments of listening to his pleads, she sat on top of him and guided his cock inside her. When he started to move, Liz pinned his shoulders to the mattress.

"Don't move."

"What?" Red asked.

"I said don't move."

"Who's the sadistic bastard now, Lizzie? I can move whatever and whenever I want."

"And I can always walk away." she said and lifted her hips a little.

"No! Please!" he didn't want her to draw it out any longer, he couldn't wait.

"See? That's the right behavior. Good boy, you get your reward." she replied smugly.

She rocked her hips up and down until both of them came with a scream. Her muscles contracted around him when she came a second and a third time, and when he came the third time, as well, she gave him the kiss he deserved. Hard, long, passionate, slow; a demanding and needy fight.

Liz finally uncuffed Red, then cuddled into his side under the sheets and leaned into his touch when he placed his arm around her shoulder. Just when she wanted to sleep for a few hours, she heard his voice behind her.

"Switch off the lights, sweetheart."

"Really? It's sooo cosy next to you...I don't wanna get up." she sighed.

"What did I tell you about being submissive? Go switch the lights off." he said into her left ear.

Liz got up reluctantly, saw him rubbing his sore wrists and smiled, then turned the lights off. She climbed back under the sheets and felt him press a wet kiss on the back of her neck before she fell asleep.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be about what happens when Red and Lizzie find out about the camera.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Liz's and Red's reaction to the camera in their hotel room after the gala, rated T. Thanks for your reviews, I included the comment of a guest that Red needs to learn obedience in the first paragraph :) I don't think that would be Red's reaction on the show, but I didn't know how to write a better one...**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Red and Liz had spend the weekend at home with sex, cooking, dancing and even some blacklist business so that she could deliver a case to the team. Liz was still proud on herself for making him beg, Red needed to learn obedience and she liked having the upper hand sometimes. She hadn't exactly been as submissive as he had told her, but she knew he liked it when she resisted a little. She was a tough woman with a strong will and she would show him that he had to learn a few lessons, too.

Monday morning, Liz woke up with Red's hand on her ass and his leg curled around her hip. When she wanted to reach out to turn off the loud noise of the alarm clock, it took her a couple of moments to untangle herself from his grip. She finally managed to turn off the noise, which became louder every thirty seconds. Red pulled her back sleepily.

"Red, it's Monday." she said and turned around to give him a quick peck on the cheek before going to the bathroom.

xxxxx

In the office, she felt like the rest of the team was watching her all the time and whispering behind her back, which wasn't typical for men, especially not for Aram and Ressler. They were hiding something and even Cooper looked at her strangely. She wanted to ask them what was going on but it was never the right time and she feared that they wouldn't tell her, anyway.

Later that day, when Ressler and Aram were talking about something apparently funny, they looked over to her and then looked away when they noticed that she had seen them talking about her. She went to Aram's desk furiously, she hated it when people were talking about her and didn't even bother to hide it.

"What the hell is going on with you today? Even Cooper looks at me like I murdered his cat or something. So, what have I done?!"

_You slept with the enemy... _Ressler thought, although he wanted Liz to be happy, even if it was with Reddington. He exchanged glances with Aram. Both of them didn't want to tell her what they had seen and heard. Aram had removed the camera after Liz and Red were gone. Cooper had told them what he had seen in the morning, they couldn't really imagine Reddington to be so...harmless. It was unbelievable; the Concierge of Crime sleeping with an FBI agent that was twenty years younger than him and then waking up next to each other in a hotel room like they did that often...

"Well? I'm waiting, guys."

Ressler cleared his throat and looked at her. "When we were at the gala last week, there were...cameras and microphones everywhere."

"And?" she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her. She knew that there had been cameras in the hall at the gala.

"Um...Cooper was...sceptical, if it would be good that you and Reddington share a room, so..."

"So? ...Oh, damn...are you saying that there was a camera in our room?"

"Uh..."

"Ressler!"

"Hmhm...yeah, there was."

Liz blushed crimson and looked aside. This couldn't be true. Should she tell Red or not? And, worst of all, they had been watched the whole time...

"Fuck...you did what?! You put a camera in the room?...How much did you see?" she asked without looking at them.

"Do you really wanna know?"

_Oh no..._

"Just tell me."

"We watched until you two lay on the bed, then we turned the laptop off." Ressler answered hesitantly, obviously uncomfortable.

"Thank God..." Liz whispered, still looking at the wall behind Ressler and Aram. "Uh...wait. Who exactly is 'we'? Just you two or Cooper, as well?"

"It was us and Cooper. Liz, I'm sorry, but Cooper thought Reddington is..." he hesitated again.

"Yeah? What?"

"He thought Reddington is, um, violent to you."

"Excuse me?! Cooper thought that Red would beat me? Of course not! I mean...he's not how you think he is. At least not when we're alone." Liz trailed off, she didn't want to tell them too much.

"I believe you...because...there's another thing."

Liz closed her eyes. "Oh my goodness...what?"

"Cooper told us that the next day, when we had the day off, he had still work to do and went to his office. He didn't think about the camera anymore when he turned his laptop on, but when he did, he saw you and Reddington sleeping in that bed and it looked...um, pretty intimate. Not like he was dangerous or something."

"I told you he isn't how you think!" she burst out. Then she remembered the text she got from Ressler. "That was why you texted me that I should have fun with him, wasn't it? You saw us going into the room and...well, saw us doing what we did before going to bed."

"Yep..." Ressler replied after a while.

"Hm. Will Cooper do anything about it?"

"I guess not. He said neither of us will say a word about it because it was obvious that Reddington doesn't um...harm you."

"Good." was everything she was able to say. She was more than embarrassed that her boss and her co-workers had her seen like this.

"But you really haven't seen...you know. The rest?"

"No. We haven't seen anything after you lay down on the bed, seriously." Ressler assured her.

"Thank God..." she said once again. She would have never been able to look them in the eyes if they had seen what they had done that night.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Aram asked.

She finally looked at them. "Yes, I have to, I can't lie to him. He will find out that I'm hiding something, anyway. So I should be honest and tell him what's going on right away."

"Agent Scott? A word in my office?" she heard Cooper's voice behind her.

xxxxx

These were the ten most uncomfortable minutes Liz had ever had, but Cooper didn't seem happy, either when he explained how and why they had put a camera in their hotel room.

"Sir? Do you want to talk to Red about this personally or do you want me to I tell him?"

"Call him, I want to talk to him here."

"But you'll do that alone, right? I don't have to be there?" she wanted to make sure that she could talk with Red about this in private.

"No, you will be there, too."

"Why? Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. Call him, we can catch the next Blacklister later. This more important."

Liz dialed Dembe's number and asked him to put Red on.

"Lizzie, miss me already?" he asked teasingly.

"Red, you need to come to the Post Office. Cooper wants to see you."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you on the phone."

"What's this about, Lizzie?"

"Please, it's urgent. Just come here."

"You do know that I have no intention of doing anything when I don't know the reason, do you?"

This teasing would drive her insane one day, she was sure of it. Why couldn't he do what she told him for once? She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I'll come to the office. But if it isn't as important as you say..." he threatened her playfully.

She couldn't help grinning and blushing, even when she was in Cooper's office.

"I know. Hurry up, trust me, it _is_ important."

xxxxx

Half an hour later, Red walked into the Post Office and like always, everyone looked at him when the elevator door opened.

"Harold! I heard that you wanted to talk to me about an urgent matter. What is it?"

"We better talk about that in my office, Reddington. Agent Scott is waiting there for you."

They went to Cooper's office, Ressler's and Aram's eyes followed them curiously until the door closed.

"Hello, Lizzie." Red greeted her as if it was the first time he saw her today.

"Hi, Red." she answered.

He sat down next to her and immediately noticed her discomfort. She looked out of the office window a few times, shooting glances at her co-workers, who didn't seem so interested in working today.

"Reddington, we have a...situation." Cooper began.

Red chuckled. "A situation? You certainly wouldn't have called me if there was a 'situation', Harold. Tell me, what's this about?" He knew what this was about. Cooper had found out about their relationship...The question was, how. Had Ressler betrayed them? Maybe. Had Lizzie told Cooper? Very unlikely...he shot her a quick glance. Their silent communication lasted only a few seconds.

_'Did you tell him?'_

_'Hell, no! It wasn't me!'_

_'You better don't lie to me, Elizabeth.'_

_'Of course I don't...'_

"Last week at the gala you and agent Scott shared a room." Cooper interrupted them.

At first sight, Red looked as confident as always, but Liz could see a slight hint of panic in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice didn't sound different than usually.

"Yes, I know. We shared a room. What exactly are you trying to say?"

"There wasn't only a camera in the hall where the take down took place, there was also a camera in the hotel room you two were sleeping in." Apparently, Cooper wanted to get this over with as fast as possible and decided that it would be best to tell the truth right away.

Liz looked at Red carefully, she could see the controlled rage in his eyes she knew so well. He stayed calm as he spoke again.

"And what let you come to the conclusion that we needed monitoring?"

When Cooper didn't answer, Red continued. "Ah, I get it. You thought it wouldn't been save for a young FBI agent to sleep in the same bed as no. 4 of the most wanted list...God, you FBI...and I take it you saw what we were doing. Are you confident now that I'm not harming her?" Red didn't wait for Cooper's answer. "Good. I think we're done her."

Liz admired his coolness, she was still a little embarrassed about the fact that they had been watched, but Red's cheeks didn't show the barest hint of blush. Suddenly, she realized that he didn't know that they hadn't been watched the entire time.

"Red? They just saw what we did before we...you know."

"They?"

"Ressler, Aram and me." Cooper said.

She could tell he was close to losing his temper, although it should have been a relief that they hadn't seen them having sex, especially when she considered what they had done in that particular night...God, she wanted to have that surveillance video and destroy it. Maybe she could ask Aram...or maybe not, he would ask why she wanted to see it. Well, that was obvious, wasn't it? She just wanted to get out of this office and go home.

"OK then. Harold, what I want to make clear is that you can't do anything about our relationship."

"I know. And I won't, by the way. At first, I wanted to not say anything about what we saw that night, but I felt that this matter needed to be, uh...resolved. Go home, it's already late. I'll dismiss the rest of the team, too."

"You should. They keep staring through your office window instead of working." Red said as he watched Liz blushing even more.

She didn't want to face them again today, she felt like at school when she had to see the headmaster and then go back to class where everyone knew where she had been...

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter so there will be one or two more chapters.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Rated T/M. Probably a bit OOC for everyone...sorry :) This is not my best story, but I have to finish it.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: "(…) Go home, it's already late. I'll dismiss the rest of the team, too."

"You should. They keep staring through your office window instead of working." Red said as he watched Liz blush even more.

She didn't want to face them again today. She felt like at school when she had to see the headmaster and then go back to class where everyone knew where she had been...

xxxxx

Cooper told them to be discreet, as if they wouldn't do that, anyway. This whole relationship would have never become public if Cooper hadn't thought that Red would be rude to her when they were alone and had bugged their hotel room and even put a damn camera in it...

Red and Liz left the office and went to the elevator, followed by Ressler's and Aram's eyes all the time.

As soon as they were alone, Liz started to complain.

"How the hell can you be so calm? Cooper just told us that he and the guys watched us and you are just as calm as always!"

"Yes. You have known before you called me and you're still acting like the entire world had seen that video."

"You don't seem angry or embarrassed in the least. Why?" she pushed him, his anger in Cooper's office had been obvious.

Red spun around and glared at her. "You think that's not embarrassing for me? I just have enough self control to wait until we leave here. We will talk about that at home, Lizzie." he said with definite conclusiveness.

xxxxx

They went into the hall, Red slammed the door behind them and the explosion began.

"I cannot believe Harold thought he had to put a camera in our room because I would beat you! And if you really want to know it: yes, I am embarrassed. Over the years, I have learned to not be ashamed of anything, hell...I'm a criminal. But do you realize that they have seen me strip down to my underwear? I mean...I am sure I looked pretty good, but-"

"You feel kind of...disrespected? Like you seem like someone without authority to them now?"

"Yes, that's it. Exactly."

"Oh, come on, Red. Aram and Ressler are still pretty scared of you. Cooper on the other hand, might not let you forget that...incident. I'm the one who should be more embarrassed."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because I have to work with them everyday! You can just communicate with the task force like you always did. Speaking only to me. You don't have to show up there so often."

Red looked at her for a long while, walking up and down in the room, his anger seemed to fade away. "You know what, Lizzie? Let's just forget about it. It happened and both of us aren't really happy with it, but we can't change it."

"Maybe you're right, but I wanna have this video."

"Why? You want to watch it when I'm not at home?" he asked mockingly and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to drive me insane, don't you?"

"That wasn't an answer to my question, sweetheart."

"Fine, I wanna destroy it, I don't want anyone to ever see it. I know that they only saw the harmless parts, but..."

"Lizzie." he put his hands on her shoulders and grinned at her. "I doubt very much that Aram and Donald will steal it from Harold's laptop and watch it like they would watch a porn. Calm down."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't. I just hope so."

"And what if they do? What if anyone sees what we did that night? I don't want my co-workers to see me restrained, gagged and blindfolded, without any self control while you take away one climax after another and finally have mercy on me after doing that three times and then make love to me?"

Red didn't answer.

"See? You don't want that, either."

"No...I am just processing what you said and trying not to get horny now." he deadpanned.

Liz slapped his arm lightly. "You damn bastard! I was serious! Please, I need to find a way of getting that video before anyone else does." she grinned.

"Just ask Aram to delete it."

"What? No! I can't just ask him!"

"Why not? I'll do it if you don't want to."

"Tomorrow. Promise me you'll ask him to delete it tomorrow."

Red rolled his eyes at her. "Why is it so important to you if someone sees that video? I understand it makes you...uncomfortable...but it's just a video of two people loving each other. I don't like it that they saw it, either, but what's most annoying for me is the simple fact that Harold thought I would be violent to you. And by the way, they didn't really see us in action."

"Are you kidding me?!_ Uncomfortable? _When I heard that they watched us I was so ashamed that I wished the ground would open up and swallow me!"

"Which takes me to my next question. Why didn't you tell me on the phone? You could have warned me."

"Because I was in Cooper's office when I called you, damn it!"

"Language, Lizzie."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what? We'll go to the Post Office tomorrow early in the morning and delete the video from Cooper's laptop."

"The criminal in you never ceases to amaze me. Let's sleep now."

xxxxx 4 am, Post Office:

Red and Liz entered the office and at first sight, it was still empty. Then they heard it; there were voices coming from Cooper's office. They came closer to the office and Liz almost got a heart attack when she saw what was going on: Aram and Ressler sitting in front of the laptop rewatching the surveillance footage of that night. Right now, they were watching the scene when Red and Liz fell asleep next to each other with Red's arm around her bare shoulder while the blanket covered them only up to their hips which made Liz's breasts visible. Apparently, she fell asleep earlier than him and he stroked over her nipples in a state between being asleep and awake before she saw him relax and burying his nose in her hair. It looked peaceful, affectionate.

She turned around and shot him a glance.

_'You play with my nipples when I'm sleeping?!'_

_'Not always!'_

_'You're unbelievable..."_

_'Don't pretend you wouldn't like it if you had known about it, sweetheart.'_

She blushed and grinned at him. The look Red gave her made it clear that it was time to let them know that they weren't alone anymore.

Red cleared his throat loudly. Ressler and Aram spun around and froze in shock when they saw Red and Liz, who looked at them coldly.

"Oh, um...it's not what it looks like." said Ressler, not looking at them.

"What is it, then?!"

"Liz, we can explain that..."

"Explain." Red's voice was icy cold.

None of them said a word during the next minute until Red spoke again.

"Now that you know what Lizzie and I do in bed quite frequently, I suggest that we delete that video, shall we?" he asked, but didn't wait for their answers and clicked on the 'delete' button. "And now we will all go home and sleep a couple of hours before we get back to work."

They left the office without a word until Liz said:

"Guys, we will not talk about this. Never, understood?"

Ressler and Aram nodded, staring at the yellow walls of the elevator.

xxxxx

Later that day, it was already evening, Liz came home to Red, who had been in New York all day for business.

"You won't believe what my day was like."

Red approached her and circled her waist to pull her close. "Tell me."

"Cooper noticed that the video was missing and I told him straight out what happened." Liz replied proudly.

"You little telltale..." he said quietly and stroked her waist. "I'm proud on you. Well done, they deserved it, don't you think?"

"They did. And do you know what? Their next two weekends off got canceled. I feel kind of bad about it, but Ressler told me they are sorry...From now on, we'll forget about this and work together as if nothing had happened, although I still wish I was never born when I'm alone with one of them..."

"Lizzie, don't think about it anymore." he let his hands wander down her back and they landed on her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the kitchen counter. "I'll prepare dinner and then we'll go to our playroom. I have to knock that shame when you think of what we did out of you." he growled into her ear and kissed her long and passionately while he ripped her shirt and bra off.

"Red? Do you really want me to stay like this until we finished dinner?"

"You may put my shirt on."

"Then give it to me."

"No. Come and get it!"

She jumped down from the kitchen counter, walked towards him without breaking eye contact and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, then put it on.

"Bad girl...stealing my clothes has to be punished...wait until we're finished and I will do to you whatever you tell me."

xxxxx

They went upstairs and before the door was slammed shut, Liz was already pinned against the wall and Red took his shirt off Liz, then restrained her to the wall with the leather straps.

"So, Lizzie. Tell me, what do you want?"

"Play with me."

_The end._

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, you can think of what Liz meant with 'play with me' :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
